


Mystacor: Revisited

by itssarahndipity



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssarahndipity/pseuds/itssarahndipity
Summary: Adora's feeling stressed, so Glimmer decides to take her back to Mystacor for a girls' trip.





	Mystacor: Revisited

“AAAAAGHH!”

Glimmer heard the outcry from Adora’s room and decided to investigate. Realizing her friend was on edge, she approached the door slowly and knocked softly.

“Everything okay, Adora?”

“Yes, Glimmer, everything’s fine,” Adora responded, her tone wholly unconvincing.

“I don’t believe you. I’m coming in here and you are going to tell me what’s going on.”

Rather than open the door, she teleported inside and found Adora lying on the bed, holding a pillow to her face. _Everything is_ totally _fine._ She poofed again to the bed, putting her hand on Adora’s shoulder.

“I’m ready to listen when you’re ready to talk about it.”

Adora grunted into the pillow, and Glimmer rubbed her shoulder with her thumb.

“Sounds like you’re feeling stressed.”

Glimmer watched as Adora removed the pillow from her face and threw it across the room. She heard a loud _crash_ , though didn’t stray her eyes from the girl in front of her.

“How are you _not_ stressed? Our last encounter with the Horde went miserably—we barely made it out alive, Bow was hurt…”

“But we did make it out alive, and Bow’s okay now.” Glimmer offered a warm smile, opening her arm for a hug. Adora sat up and allowed Glimmer to wrap her arms around her.

“Yeah, I know,” Adora mumbled into Glimmer’s hair, while Glimmer nestled against Adora’s shoulder.

Glimmer was a hugger—everyone knew that, and she was pleased with how quickly Adora got used to it. But there was something about hugging Adora that felt different to Glimmer, and she couldn’t figure out why.

Realizing she was lost in her thoughts, Glimmer pulled back from the embrace slightly. Adora had softened, but she could tell that some tension still lingered.

“Oh! You know what would help you with your stress?”

Adora lowered her brow. “Is this going to be another ‘relaxation’ trip to Mystacor that ends with me having a major panic attack and confronting Shadow Weaver?”

Glimmer giggled. “Well, I certainly hope the trip won’t end with that. But you handled Shadow Weaver like a boss and you know that.”

“So it WILL be a trip to Mystacor!” Adora nudged Glimmer playfully.

“It was just an idea,” Glimmer said softly.

Adora smiled, looking into Glimmers eyes. “It sounds great. I… could probably use it,” she added, looking over to the broken lamp on the opposite the room that had been knocked off its table just earlier.

“Yay!” exclaimed Glimmer, hugging Adora again without thinking about it. She just… couldn’t help it.

Was it bad that she didn’t want to?

***

Adora _definitely_ needed this trip.

As soon as Glimmer had suggested it, her mind swarmed with memories of the shadows that had followed her around the floating kingdom, shadows that had made her feel weak, useless, and afraid.

This time, she knew Shadow Weaver wouldn’t be on her case. But there were other demons that lurked in the shadows of her mind.

Specifically, a demon named Catra.

Yes, she was stressed about the last mission and how _horribly_ it had went. But what she couldn’t bring herself to tell Glimmer was how awful it felt to see Catra again, leading the charge that tried to kill her and everyone she cared about.

She cared about Catra, too—so incredibly much, so much that it hurt. She had hurt Catra, too, and she knew it. She’d royally messed up. And there was nothing she could do that would help Catra forgive her.

Not only hurt but _anger_ filled her and made her stomach heavy, almost nauseous.

How could someone that meant so much to her go to such great lengths to hurt her and her friends this way?

She sighed heavily as she opened the door to exit her room, noticing Glimmer across the hall.

“Hey Adora,” Glimmer smiled when she saw her. “Ready to go?”

“Yep.” Adora looked around, not seeing the other person she was looking for. “Is Bow not coming?”

Glimmer’s eyes widened, and it almost looked like her friend was blushing. “I—uh, thought it would be nice for it to be just the two of us this time. Girls trip, y’know?”

Adora grinned. “Yes, that sounds perfect.”

In this moment, Adora couldn’t have felt more grateful for the purple-haired princess that, she knew, would do anything for her. She, of course, would do anything for Glimmer, too.

There was something about Glimmer that made Adora feel… so safe and warm and _happy_. These were not common feelings, growing up in the fright zone. She hadn’t realized how she’d gotten used to living in a state of constant fear, self-doubt, and tension. While yes, she was Shadow Weaver’s favourite, it was only because she was pushed to always be perfect and knew she could perform no worse, or else she’d lose this small shred of affection from her former mother figure.

She thought back to when Glimmer held her hands in the steam grotto and how quickly her stress had melted away. How they’d fallen asleep holding each other. If it weren’t for the shadows, she could have stayed like that forever.

She prayed the shadows in her mind wouldn’t get in the way like that this time.

***

Glimmer watched Adora as she laid their mats down on the side of the mountain, giggling quietly to herself when the other girl took her time to smooth out the bumps and fluff the pillows.

“Why thank you, Miss Perfectionist.”

Adora smirked. “You’re one to talk—you took an extra hour to finish putting together our picnic basket.”

Glimmer frowned, folding her arms. “I didn’t want us to get hungry.”

Adora placed her hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, and Glimmer felt a jolt of energy run through her. Adora didn’t touch her much—it was normally Glimmer who initiated—so this was new, and nice. “It’s okay,” Adora said, “It was sweet.”

Feeling herself smile, and possibly blush again, Glimmer released her arms and moved to lie down on the mat.

She looked over to Adora, who was still kneeling on her mat, but now appeared to be lost in her thoughts.

“Hey,” she said softly, trying to catch the other girl’s attention.

Adora hid her face in her hands.

“Hey,” Glimmer repeated, this time more forcefully, concern making her throat heavy. “Adora, what is it? Are you still feeling stressed about the last mission?” She got up and went to kneel beside her.

Adora shook her head, and a wave of panic washed over Glimmer. _Oh no..._ “Did I do something wrong?” she asked quietly.

The girl in front of her dropped her arms immediately and turned to face Glimmer, looking straight into her eyes. Glimmer’s stomach felt funny. Adora’s eyes were so beautiful.

Once again, Adora shook her head, and Glimmer almost wanted to cry in relief. “No, no, of course not. You’re wonderful. Thank you for taking me here.” She placed her hand once again on Glimmer, this time on top of the hand Glimmer held in a fist in her lap. Adora squeezed it, and Glimmer felt her heartbeat quicken.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, watching each other.

Then, Adora looked away and sighed, pulling her hand off of Glimmer’s. Glimmer wanted so badly to know what was on her mind.

Before she could ask, Adora spoke. “It’s not just the missions I’ve been stressed about. There’s more than that.” Glimmer waited, and Adora continued, “It’s... Catra.”

Glimmer felt a pang in her chest, which she attributed to Adora mentioning the Horde leader but knew deep down it was because she was bringing up her—former?—lifelong best friend.

“I messed everything up,” Adora went on, her gaze out to the clouds. “I made her feel like she was my sidekick, like she didn’t matter. And I betrayed her. I promised I would stay by her side no matter what, and I left. And now...”

“And now she’s trying to destroy Etheria and all of us.”

Adora nodded. She sighed again, and she looked to Glimmer. “I want to fix things, but I feel like it’s too late.”

Glimmer instinctively moved toward Adora and put an arm around her. Adora leaned into her, and Glimmer held tighter.

After another moment, Glimmer whispered, “I don’t know how to make this better. But I want to.”

Adora smiled at her, and Glimmer noticed tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes. “You are making it better,” Adora said, and Glitters chest filled with warmth.

“I’m glad,” Glimmer said, wrapping her other arm around the girl she knew she loved.

***

Adora knew she wasn’t in the mood for mountainside napping after all, so when Glimmer suggested they take a dip in the steam grotto, she was all in.

They changed into their bathing clothes and stepped into the pool of water in silence—it was a comfortable quiet between them, one where Adora felt pleased simply to _be_ with Glimmer. No words were needed.

She reached out to grab Glimmer’s hands in hers, and the other girl’s eyes widened.

“Doing this helped me relax last time,” Adora explained, and Glimmer beamed.

They returned to their easy silence for a while, closing their eyes, and Adora felt the tension that had knotted in her chest and stomach melt away, bit by bit.

Glimmer rubbed her thumb on the back of Adora’s hand, and the subtle movement sent a shiver down her spine.

She opened her eyes to see Glimmer observing her.

“Hey,” Adora said, her voice just above a whisper.

“Hey,” Glimmer replied. The sparkles in her hair reflected off the water, and Adora was mesmerized by the flashes of light and colour.

She barely noticed as Glimmer moved closer toward her, until their faces were inches apart.

Glimmer then pressed her lips to Adora’s—quickly, but softly.

Adora didn’t know _what_ this was, and she knew Glimmer could read the confusion on her face, since she withdrew quickly and began to stammer. “Oh!—Uh—That—I—”

Adora decided that she didn’t care enough to wait for an explanation and pulled Glimmer back to her, moving her lips against Glimmer’s once again.

***

Glimmer hadn’t thought to consider whether someone raised by the Horde would know anything about kissing.

Thankfully, Adora didn’t seem to mind. She wrapped her arms around Glimmer’s back and returned her kiss, this time with just slightly more intensity than Glimmer’s peck.

She tugged Glimmer in close, but their bodies weren’t touching. Glimmer needed to fix that. She placed her palm on Adora’s cheek, kissing her again while closing the distance between them. Adora hummed, her soft lips parting slightly and her arms pulling tighter, and Glimmer was hypnotized by the blend of sound and sight and touch.

They kissed until they were breathless and dizzy, the warm water that surrounded them making them a bit sleepy, as well.

At least, Glimmer could tell Adora had grown tired when the pace of her lips slowed and she nudged her nose against Glimmer’s, her breath warm against Glimmer’s lips.

“Now it’s naptime?” Glimmer asked, her words slow and slurred.

Adora nodded, and Glimmer heard her stomach growl. “And food time,” she added.

Not wanting to part, the pair dried off by wrapping a large towel around them both, hugging one another for warm as the mountain breeze made them shiver. They wordlessly decided to separate to get changed, questions asked and answered by blushes and shy looks.

Then, Glimmer grasped Adora’s hand and teleported them back to the mountainside where they’d left their mats and picnic basket.

She grabbed two pastries and handed one to Adora, who was moving their mats to touch one another, side-by-side. “For you, my princess.”

Adora snorted, and Glimmer felt her face redden. She probably shouldn’t have said something so cheesy, but the words just came out. With Adora it was mostly just _being_ and _doing_ , rather than thinking.

“I think you’re the _actual_ princess here,” Adora laughed. They were now sitting on the mats, Glimmer’s head resting against Adora’s shoulder and Adora brushing her fingers against Glimmer’s back, making her spine tingle.

“You’re an actual princess, too! You have to accept it.”

Adora scoffed jokingly and Glimmer grinned, taking a bite of her croissant.

After a moment, Adora asked, “So…uh, what we were doing before—“

Glimmer hid her face in her hands, not _embarrassed_ but not totally composed either.

“I mean, I definitely liked it and want to do it again, but—“

“It was kissing,” Glimmer finally answered.

“Kissing,” Adora repeated. Then, after another moment, she said, “So, you kiss someone when…”

“When you like someone, okay! You kiss someone when you like them.”

Adora beamed, and Glimmer was lost in her eyes once again. This time, they were playful. “You _like_ me then?”

Glimmer offered a teasing grimace, then rolled her eyes. “ _Yes_ , okay! I like you. Duh.”

Adora giggled and kissed Glimmer’s cheek. “I like you, too, Glimmer.”

Glimmer had more words she wanted to say about how she felt about Adora, stronger words that bubbled just beneath the surface. She knew she was notorious for jumping the gun when it came to feelings, and didn’t want to mess up this… _remarkable_ thing that had only just begun.

There was still time, she knew that. So for now, she put the words aside, held Adora a little tighter, and enjoyed the moment of bliss.


End file.
